Paradisíaco
by bWitch
Summary: No era una isla como cualquier otra. Aquel lugar era una bendición para un usuario de la Fruta del Diablo, así como lo fue para aquel par de amantes a los que les hacía falta un poco de espacio e intimidad. Yaoi. Marco/Ace
1. Chapter 1

**¡Uf! Esto es algo a lo que le tenía ganas desde hace tiempo, de hecho esto lo empecé mientras estaba escribiendo Calurosa Bienvenida hace ya eones. De hecho aún no me he dignado a terminar el segundo capítulo, porque esto probablemente quede como un Two-shot, pero si no publico, no lo terminaré jamás. El lemon se me complicó horrores porque me cuesta mucho hacer algo un poco tierno sin que me sepa soso o muy cursi xDD**

**Por cierto, el lugar que aparece en el fic es real (aunque no está en una isla) y fue donde diseñé un hotel en la U el año pasado y estoy completamente enamorada de ese sitio. En fin, no más introducciones xD**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de este fanfic, así como todo el universo de One Piece pertenecen al gran Eichiro Oda. El fangirling corre por mi cuenta. La imágen de portada le pertenece a 苺12個＠大宴海ｵ35 [pixivID: 4698433], y en realidad aunque tiene que ver con el fic, se me hace rara, pero igual la pongo xD

**Advertencia**: Yaoi. Lemon. Advertiría cursilerías, pero ya tengo comprobadísimo que lo que a mí se me hace demasiado rosa, a los demás les parece súper normal xD

* * *

**Paradisíaco (1)**

El Moby Dick descansaba orgulloso sobre la arena blanquecina de la bahía, cuyas aguas sorprendentemente cristalinas parecían demasiado limpias hasta para un lugar paradisíaco como aquel. La tripulación, afanosa, se reabastecía de provisiones para emprender un nuevo viaje por el Grand Line. Una travesía que prometía ser larga y no pisar puerto seguro en mucho tiempo.

Tres días de descanso, ese era el tiempo que les había otorgado Shirohige antes de zarpar, pero todos, incluido el capitán, sabían que no se largarían de allí hasta bien entrada la mañana del cuarto día, cuando la resaca de la última fiesta comenzara a menguar.

Sólo dos presencias se extrañaban en el cercano pueblo donde la tripulación pasaría sus días de descanso: Los comandantes de la primera y segunda división tenían un encargo especial por parte de Padre.

Las verdaderas intensiones del capitán habían sido bastante claras para Marco, quien seguía a Ace, que a corta distancia de él avanzaba con rapidez hacia el lugar señalado. El segundo comandante parecía no haberse percatado de aquel pequeño gran detalle, era eso, o que se estaba haciendo el tonto y tenía una veta de actor de la que el comandante de la primera división no estaba enterado.

La información que habían recibido de su capitán era un poco extraña como para que esto fuese algo serio, pensaba Marco. Primero, porque sólo eran rumores. Segundo, porque era sabido que aquella isla era territorio de Shirohige y eso era suficiente como para prevenir casi cualquier amenaza de algún ataque externo o de alguna traición interna, aunque era esto último de lo que su padre sospechaba. Por eso les había enviado a investigar al interior de la isla, donde se decía que últimamente rondaba una persona misteriosa, la misma que había puesto en peligro la vida de los habitantes de aquel pueblo en el que habían desembarcado, cuando estos se adentraban en la selva.

En tercer lugar, Shirohige no era un hombre descuidado y a pesar de la incuestionable fuerza de ambos comandantes, los habría enviado a investigar con sus respectivas divisiones, no a solas, como estaban en ese momento. Para Marco había sido más que obvio, siendo confirmadas sus sospechas con las fuertes risotadas que habían escuchado al salir del camarote del capitán. El rubio estaba convencido de que sólo era una treta de su Padre para que Ace y él pudiesen tener tiempo a solas.

Porque si, Padre lo sabía. En realidad, todos lo sabían. Porque aunque lo hubieran intentado, habría sido imposible ocultar su relación por mucho tiempo, Thatch se había encargado de que hasta la última alma en el barco lo supiera. En su momento no les faltaron ganas a ambos de echarlo por la borda por pesado, pero después de algún tiempo se habían dado cuenta de que casi, casi les había hecho un favor, porque ya hace bastante que sabían que no había razones para ocultar que se querían más que como camaradas y amigos, y aunque al castaño jamás le reconocerían ese mérito, Marco ahora le agradecía en silencio. Seguro de que había sido su amigo la mente maestra tras aquella mentirilla piadosa de parte de su padre.

Habían llegado al sitio señalado, una quebrada aprisionada entre dos grandes cerros, rodeado de una vegetación exuberante que enmarcaba el paisaje. Abajo, un pequeño riachuelo corría veloz junto a algunos pozones formados por la naturaleza. Lo único que vulneraba aquel paisaje virgen era una construcción abandonada, donde se suponía que los lugareños habían visto a la persona que se decía que merodeaba peligrosamente el bosque.

Ace se perdió de vista un momento, llegando Marco justo a tiempo para evitar que incendiara la selva al abrirse paso con sus poderes a través de la densa vegetación que se había apoderado de la escalera de piedras que descendía al valle. Tras un ligero regaño y un golpecito cariñoso al que Ace respondió con un mohín, comenzaron a atravesar la espesura a base de diestros machetazos que el segundo comandante propinaba a las indefensas ramas que les entorpecían, para finalmente llegar al fondo.

Expectantes, se fueron acercando a aquella construcción, que resultaba demasiado grande para ser una cabaña, pero demasiado pequeña para ser un almacén o alguna edificación estratégica. Las viejas mesas y sillas que se encontraban a un costado, como si alguna vez hubiera sido un lugar turístico, le dieron a Marco la pista para recordar que no era la primera vez que estaba en ese lugar. Las ocurrencias de Shirohige no podían menos que darle risa.

— ¡A si que esta isla era esa isla! —exclamó para sí mismo, riendo.

— ¿Ah? ¿Que la isla es la isla? ¿Qué es lo gracioso? —Inquirió Ace, extrañado por la reacción de su compañero.

—¿No te parece inusual? Todo esto, el que Padre nos haya enviado aquí solos.

—Si, es un poco extraño —contestó el moreno— ¡Pero es porque Padre confía en nosotros más que en nadie!

— En este caso en particular, no es precisamente por eso, pero será mejor que tú mismo lo descubras, Ace

Marco se colocó tras del segundo comandante, abrazándolo por la espalda y sonriendo contra su nuca. Ace de verdad no se había dado cuenta. En ocasiones el moreno podía ser muy ingenuo.

— Oye, no es ni el momento ni el lugar, Marco —protestó—. Tenemos... Tenemos que... —El rubio comenzó a besarle el cuello, haciéndole perder el hilo de lo que estaba diciendo.

— No. Es precisamente el momento y el lugar. Mira, ven.

El primer comandante se alejó un poco, tomando a Ace de la mano y dirigiéndolo hacia aquellos pozones entre las rocas que se veían a unos metros de allí. Al llegar, se agachó junto al borde y metió la mano. Ace lo imitó

— Es agua termal... ¿Cómo lo supiste? —comentó el moreno con una amplia sonrisa. El agua se sentía realmente agradable.

— No había reconocido el lugar porque está muy descuidado, además que venía muy ocupado en el barco como para fijarme a qué isla nos estábamos acercando —Marco se rascó la nuca al admitir su despiste— pero cuando vi más de cerca ese edificio, recordé que esta fue una de las primeras islas que visité cuando me uní a Padre, lo había olvidado por completo.

—No es propio de ti pasar de ese tipo de "pequeños detalles", Marco —contestó el moreno divertido, haciendo las comillas con las manos.

— He estado pensando... ¿Porqué tomarse todas esas molestias para darnos tiempo a solas? ¿No te parece una historia muy absurda? El que haya alguien que planee algo contra la gente de la isla. Además, por donde pasamos es la única forma de bajar aquí y de haber pasado alguien, la vegetación habría estado cortada ya. Seguro es un animal salvaje el que ha estado atacando a los aldeanos.

— Ahora que lo dices, si suena bastante raro, pero bueno, Padre tiene ideas extrañas a veces. —respondió Ace— ¿Pero sabes? Tengo un mal presentimiento... Si el río suena es porque piedras trae. Aún si es un animal deberíamos hacernos cargo...

— Oh, que pirata más noble resultaste ser, Ace —Marco le contestó con mofa

— ¡Marco! No lo digo por eso... —el moreno bajó la mirada—Se supone que Padre protege a esta gente.

— Está bien, sólo estoy bromeando. Haremos algo al respecto -concedió el rubio, acercándose a su oído- Pero cuando compruebes que no pasa nada, serás mío todo, Ace.

Se sonrojó hasta las orejas al oír esas palabras.

* * *

Tal como Marco había previsto, aquella construcción que en sus años mozos había sido una pequeña hostal, no mostraba señales de haber sido habitada en mucho tiempo. El polvo y la cantidad de telarañas les habían convencido de que les tomaría menos tiempo armar un campamento improvisado que ponerse a limpiar y hacer ese lugar medianamente habitable, porque ya no alcanzarían a volver al barco antes de que se pusiera el sol.

Ace llegó a bromear con que si él fuese aquel hombre misterioso del que hablaban los rumores, ni loco se habría refugiado allí. Tras decir eso, se dispuso a abandonar el sucio lugar, siendo asaltado por un estrecho abrazo por la espalda tras dar dos paso fuera de allí.

— Ahora te toca cumplir con tu parte, no hay peligro en el lugar que debíamos investigar - le susurró el primer comandante al oído. Ya seguiremos buscando mañana...

El estar con Ace completamente a solas en un lugar paradisíaco con toda la noche por delante... Había estado conteniéndose hasta entonces para no saltarle encima al moreno, quien no ayudaba precisamente con la costumbre que tenía de andar mostrando siempre su trabajado torso. El rubio no estaba dispuesto a esperar más tiempo.

Eran pocos los momentos que tenían para pasar tiempo juntos en el barco. Siempre había mucho trabajo que hacer y mucha gente en todas partes. Incluso cuando se refugiaban en el camarote de alguno para estar a solas, era frecuente que al poco rato apareciera alguien buscando a alguno de los dos. Era un trabajo demandante ser comandante en una tripulación tan numerosa.

Por eso, ambos sabían que este momento era especial. Sin más dilación y aún abrazado a la espalda de Ace, comenzó a repartir besos por su cuello, suavemente, deslizándose hacia su nuca, sintiendo cómo aumentaba el calor del chico entre sus brazos, que a pesar de estar completamente solos, se esforzaba por mantener su respiración bajo control.

—¿Sabes? —Marco volvía a hablar contra su cuello, dándole unos agradables escalofríos al segundo comandante— Hay otra cosa especial respecto a este lugar, pero creo que es mejor que lo averigües por tu cuenta. —El primer comandante levantó a Ace, cargándoselo al hombro, con los pies hacia delante.

—¡Hey! -protestó el comandante de la segunda división, algo sonrojado por la acción de Marco —¿Qué rayos crees que haces?

— Algo muy interesante —respondió al tiempo que le quitaba el sombrero y los zapatos a Ace, se sacaba los suyos y se metía a uno de los pozones de agua termal, bajando a su compañero para quedar juntos en el agua, que les llegaba hasta la mitad del pecho, era bastante profundo—. ¿Y?, ¿Qué tal?

— Esto es... —Ace dudó un momento antes de sonreír ampliamente y sumergirse por completo en el agua, emergiendo tras unos breves segundos— ¿Porqué? —rió. A pesar de ser un usuario no se sentía débil con esta agua.

— Porque esta agua no ha estado en ningún momento en el mar, y por lo tanto no tiene la maldición de la fruta del diablo —Marco se sentó en una roca del borde, sacándose la ropa mojada y dejándola fuera de la terma, quedando sólo con la ropa interior puesta— Esta isla es única hasta dentro del Grand Line, por sus condiciones climáticas únicas y el cinturón de corales que le rodea, tiene un ciclo del agua completamente interno y...

Pero Ace no estaba prestando atención a la explicación que él mismo había pedido, y se entretenía entrando y saliendo del agua, con una radiante sonrisa en el rostro. Era algo verdaderamente especial para un usuario.

— Esto es genial, Marco —exclamó el moreno.

— Si, lo es —El rubio sonrió, pensando que lo que era realmente genial era la posibilidad de compartir ese momento con la persona que más quería

El segundo comandante se hundió una vez más para emerger con sus bermudas en la mano, lanzándolas junto a la ropa del rubio, aunque después de darse cuenta de lo que había hecho de forma impulsiva, no pudo evitar avergonzarse un poco por su arrojo, quedándose con el agua hasta las mejillas, con un sonrojo que ya no se sabía si sería por el calor o porque realmente se había avergonzado. Marco sonrió ante esa idea, acortando la distancia entre ambos para rodear al moreno en un tierno abrazo.

—Te quiero, Ace.

* * *

**Aww 3 **

**Ains. He hecho todo lo posible para que los personajes me quedaran IC y siento que no lo he logrado. Ya me dirán ustedes qué les ha parecido :)**

** Es la primera vez que escribo con este pairing... y es que ya me siento bastante confiada con el Kid/Law, pero quiero ampliarme a otras parejas que tengan dinámicas diferentes :3 **No se olviden de que los reviews son lo que hace a mi hamster mental correr en la ruedita de las ideas :3

**Publicaré la siguiente parte, si todo sale bien, el próximo miércoles a más tardar :)**

**¡Nos leemos! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Imaginaba que si pude terminar esto en casi un año no lo iba a terminar para el día que había dicho xDD**

**Al fic n.n**

* * *

Más de acción que de palabras, Ace se expresó mediante un beso cálido y calmo, como queriendo disfrutar al máximo cada instante de la caricia. El abrazo se hizo más fuerte y el beso más intenso cuando el moreno abrió su boca, dejando a Marco adentrarse entre sus labios, acariciando con suavidad su lengua y mordiendo tiernamente sus labios.

Se separaron despacio, como no queriendo abandonar los labios ajenos. A Ace siempre le habían puesto nervioso ese tipo de situaciones. Porque a pesar de ser el flamante comandante de la segunda división —tanto en el sentido metafórico como literal—, era una persona bastante insegura respecto a sus afectos. Marco le conocía bien, y aunque Ace nunca lo había puesto en palabras, en más de una ocasión le dejó entrever, probablemente sin darse cuenta, que de algún modo no se sentía merecedor del cariño de las demás personas. Por eso el rubio procuraba demostrarle lo contrario cada día.

Marco dejó un beso en la frente a su amante, para luego mirar alrededor, en busca de una buena roca donde pudieran sentarse ambos. Se acercó hacia la escogida, acomodándose e invitando a Ace a hacerlo también. El menor se aproximó hacia Marco, quien se puso lo más atrás que pudo en esta, dejando espacio a Ace para sentarlo entre sus piernas y abrazarlo tiernamente por detrás, quedando ambos con el agua hasta el ombligo.

— ¿Quieres hacerlo en el agua, Ace? —Susurró Marco, sugerente contra el oído del moreno.

— ¡M-Marco! —Exclamó nervioso, sin responder la pregunta.

El mayor comenzó a acariciarle lentamente, repasando cada centímetro del cuerpo del menor, deslizando las manos por su torso y acariciando sus pectorales mientras daba suaves y cortos besos a su nuca, buscando que Ace se relajara.

— ¿Y? ¿Qué dices? Hay que aprovechar la ocasión —Marco dirigió sus labios hacia la oreja del otro, mordiéndola con cuidado, haciéndole estremecer.

Ace ya estaba perdiendo el control de su respiración.

— Marco... Deja de decir... Esas cosas vergonzosas...

— Yo no le veo lo vergonzoso —Cogió uno de los pezones del moreno entre sus dedos, apretando despacio y haciéndole gemir quedamente— Quiero que me lo digas tú... Puedes confiar en mí, Ace

— ¡Confío en ti!

El segundo comandante intentó voltearse, pero Marco se lo impidió apretando su abrazo, para luego besarle el hombro y comenzar a deslizar sus dedos sobre la incipiente erección de Ace, aún cubierta por su ropa interior

— Puedes ser caprichoso conmigo —Detuvo su caricia un momento para liberar la hombría del moreno y tener un contacto más directo— Dime cómo te gusta que te toque, Ace. No tienes de qué avergonzarte.

El rubio comenzó a masturbarlo, tomándoselo con calma a la espera de la respuesta del menor, quien respiraba agitado ante la atención que su miembro estaba recibiendo.

— ¡Ah!, ¡M-más fuerte, Marco! —Gimió el moreno, en voz baja.

— Eso es... —El mayor aumentó la rapidez de los movimientos de su mano, mientras acariciaba con la otra mano a Ace en la mejilla, invitándole a voltearse, iniciando un nuevo beso acalorado. No sabían si aquel contacto fue realmente lento, o si el tiempo pareció detenerse.

Ace pasó su mano hacia atrás, comenzando a acariciar el miembro de su amante, quien al poco tiempo apartó suavemente al menor, para quitarse ambos la mojada ropa interior, quedando sin nada que se interpusiera entre sus caricias.

El moreno se sentó sobre el regazo de Marco, abrazándolo por el cuello y besándolo nuevamente, buscando demostrarle cuánto le quería. Tanto, que las palabras nunca le alcanzaban.

Pero el mayor sí era de palabras y eso siempre lograba que Ace se muriese de vergüenza, paradójicamente, al mismo tiempo que se moría de deseo.

Marco le iba guiando, diciéndole cómo le gustaba que lo acariciaran mientras las manos de Ace bajaban desde su cuello hacia sus pectorales, comentándole cuánto lo deseaba, mientras masturbaba al menor con cadencia. Diciéndole cuánto le quería, en un sugerente susurro. Esto simplemente derretía a Ace, quien ante las atenciones físicas y verbales del rubio, no podía hacer más que gemir e intentar sin éxito responder algo coherente.

Marco paró cuando los jadeos del menor comenzaron a cobrar mayor volumen y acercó al moreno lo más que pudo hacia sí, reposando sus labios sobre el cuello del menor. Mientras con una mano, le aferraba contra él, la otra bajó presta hacia su entrada, acariciándola suavemente en círculos.

— ¿Qué esperas? —Preguntó Ace, como una forma de decirle a Marco que él ya estaba más que listo.

El rubio sonrió contra la piel del más joven, introduciendo uno de sus dedos con suavidad. El agua lo hacía más fácil, pero al no estar usando ningún tipo de lubricante, sabía que tenía que dilatar a Ace con especial cuidado si no quería lastimarlo.

Así, lentamente entre besos, caricias y jadeos por parte de ambos, Marco fue adentrándose más y más con sus falanges, en busca de aquel punto que sabía que haría a Ace delirar de placer.

Tras comprobar que lo había hallado gracias al profundo y exaltado gemido que salió de los labios del moreno, comenzó a atacar aquella zona sensible con suficiente insistencia como para hacerle jadear de gusto, pero no lo suficiente como para hacerle venirse.

Quería que el menor le dijera que le quería dentro de él. Que lo deseaba allí, fuerte y duro, como tantas otras veces que lo habían hecho. Al mayor le gustaba pensar que lo hacía por ayudarle a Ace a ser más sincero consigo mismo, aunque a veces, cruzaba por su mente la idea de que en realidad era una simple perversión.

Ace estaba completamente seguro de eso. Durante los últimos meses, se había dado cuenta de que a su amante le ponían mucho sus palabras. Y a él le encanaba el brillo que le daba la excitación a sus ojos azules cuando él le decía cuánto lo deseaba.

Por eso aunque se muriera de verguenza, daba lo mejor de sí.

— ¡Ngh! ¡Marco! ¡Ahh! —El moreno se contorsionó ante un roce especialmente intenso, presionando su cuerpo contra el del mayor, quedando ambas erecciones aprisionadas entre sus cuerpos, rozándose entre sí— Te quiero dentro... Marco...

El rubio, sin intenciones de seguir dándole aquella dulce tortura al menor, sacó los dedos de su interior. Ace se dio vuelta, dándole la espalda a Marco, quien lentamente comenzó a introducir su miembro, sentando a Ace con cuidado en su regazo.

Este profirió un gemido ronco y un poco dolido. Marco le acariciaba el cabello y repartía besos por su espalda, haciendo uso de todas sus reservas de paciencia mientras Ace se acostumbraba a la invasión. Pero para su sorpresa, pasados sólo unos instantes, fue el moreno quien comenzó a mover sus caderas de arriba hacia abajo, primero tímidamente, yendo cada vez más fuerte, más profundo.

Marco se deleitaba de los jadeos y gemidos del menor, tanto que no era consciente de los suyos propios. Abrazó a Ace por la espalda y se movió hacia el borde de la roca para poder moverse mejor tras apoyar los pies en el suelo.

El rubio embestía con cadencia, mientras sujetaba a Ace con ambos brazos, acariciando su torso, ahogando sus jadeos contra su cuello. El menor, que se aferraba con una de sus manos a los fuertes brazos del rubio, bajó la otra hacia su miembro, que se alzaba desatendido entre el agua que parecía estar cada vez más caliente.

Marco, lejos de detenerlo, percibiendo que él también estaba cerca de venirse, entrelazó una de sus manos con la de Ace, rodeando entre ambos la erección del menor, quien apenas podía articular alguna palabra.

— Ah... Mmm... ¡Ahh! —Ace movía sus caderas contra las del mayor, haciendo aún más profundas las penetraciones— M-Marco... Ah... Me.. M-me... —Ace no alcanzó a terminar su frase, interrumpiéndola con un gemido profundo, recargado de delicia mientras se retorcía de placer, lo que dejó más que claro lo que había querido decir.

Marco, ante lo erótico de la expresión de su amante, quien volteó la cabeza para mirarle, jadeante, con los ojos brillantes y muy sonrojado, le atrajo para besarle, viniéndose en su interior.

* * *

El calor del sol sobre el improvisado campamento terminó por despertar a Ace antes que las suaves caricias que su compañero le daba a su largo cabello. La sensación le resultaba tan relajante que le costó darse cuenta de que ya era hora de ir partiendo.

— Buenos días, Marco —pronunció aún somnoliento, mientras se incorporaba un poco, mirándole a los ojos— ¿Cómo dormiste?

— ¿Tú cómo crees? —contestó con una sonrisa tranquila, mientras tomaba suavemente la cabeza del moreno para dejarle un beso en la frente— Por supuesto que dormí bien, si estás aquí conmigo.

Ace se levantó, notando que le dolía un poco el cuello al estirarse. Durante aquel último beso arrebatado de Marco, quizá había torcido el cuello más de lo que debería. Pero era lo de menos, ya que se sentía realmente relajado.

— A decir verdad, no dormía tan bien hace años. Ayer salimos del agua, y apenas nos dio la energía para llegar al campamento y ponernos algo seco encima. —Comentó Ace, mientras sacaba algo de comer de su mochila— Pensaba que esta agua no debilitaba a los usuarios.

Marco negó con la cabeza.

— Fue sólo que estuvimos demasiado rato. Eso y el "ejercicio" —rió el rubio.

Tras comer lo que traían y desmontar el improvisado campamento, se retiraron del lugar, Ace ya casi convencido del todo de que todo se había tratado de una mentirilla blanca por parte de Padre.

Fue cuando estaban llegando a la escalera cuando un ruido metálico, que venía lejano desde la parte superior de esta los alertó. Se escondieron entre los matorrales para averiguar de qué se trataba.

Si tenía que ver con el asunto que los había llevado originalmente allí era probable que de verlos, quien fuese que se dirigiera hacia allí seguro que huiría al verles. Y este, probablemente mejor conocedor de aquel bosque, podría perderse fácilmente entre la espesura, ya que la zona era tan densa que ni Marco desde el cielo podría encontrarlo.

Esperaron unos minutos, sintiendo cómo aquel tintinear metálico se acercaba cada vez más, y pronto pudieron deducir de qué se trataba. Aquel era el sonido de un saco de monedas de oro.

Lo que no habrían creído de no haberlo visto, era que quien traía aquel saco a rastras no era ni más ni menos que una gran rata, que miraba atemorizada alrededor. Marco supuso que el animal, que ahora que lo veía no sólo tenía rasgos humanoides, sino que también pensaba en voz alta, se había dado cuenta de que alguien había entrado allí por la vegetación cortada. Seguro que era un usuario de una fruta Zoan.

El rubio contuvo a Ace de saltarle encima cuando pasó junto a ellos, y el moreno entendió en seguida: Si el sujeto resultaba muy escurridizo sería más fácil atraparlo en un espacio más abierto. Rápidamente urdieron un plan.

El animal miraba hacia todos lados, buscando al intruso, cuando sintió a alguien toser a sus espaldas. Se puso pálido de la impresión al ver al segundo comandante de la tripulación de Shirohige tras de él.

— Cuando nos enviaron a deshacernos de una rata, jamás pensé que sería tan literal —Bromeó Puño de Fuego, tronándose los nudillos.

Como habían esperado, ni corto ni perezoso el animal huyó, dejando su botín tirado. Pero no contaba que Marco, en forma de ave, se lanzaría en picada contra él, capturándolo fácilmente con sus garras.

— Miren qué tenemos aquí —comentó el primer comandante, volviendo a su forma humana. El sujeto lo imitó, al ver que ya no tenía caso mantener su ágil forma animal.

* * *

Shirohige los recibió con una gran carcajada como era costumbre.

Porque sí, en realidad todo había sido una mentirita sin mala intención, y al final, el hombre rata, como lo habían bautizado sin mucha oeiginalidad Marco y Ace, sólo había resultado ser un ladrón común y corriente.

El sujeto había confesado que en realidad, era la primera vez que estaba en ese lugar y que se preocupó al ver la vegetación cortada recientemente, porque mientras escapaba de los pueblerinos furiosos tras el que había sido su mayor golpe hasta la fecha, un tipo que le pareció extrañamente confiable en el puerto le había dicho que allí, en una quebrada solitaria en medio del bosque encontraría un buen lugar perfecto para esconder su botín.

Thatch, al otro extremo de la habitación, se descojonaba de lo lindo.

* * *

**¿Porqué un hombre rata? LOL Es que eso iba a ser muy diferente cuando planeé este fic. Decidí dejarlo así al final aunque ya no era realmente necesario :B**

**¿Les comenté que ese lugar sí existe, verdad? Bueno, el caso es que la inspiración de este fic fue que las termas estaban llenas de letreros que decían que estaba prohibido tener relaciones sexuales en ese lugar. Este fic es una forma silenciosa de protesta, okno xD  
**

******Por cierto, para cualquiera que lea mis fics: siempre que veo que no me da el tiempo o la musa y no alcanzaré a actualizar en la fecha que dí, lo pongo en mi perfil. Lo digo para referencias futuras, porque estoy tratando de mantener el ritmo y seguir escribiendo aunque sea algo chiquito una vez a la semana** y sus reviews siempre alimentan a mi musa y me animan a escribir ****** :)  
**

**Muchas gracias a Trafalgar D. Mimi por el lindo review que me dejó la semana pasada c:  
**

****** Nos leemos pronto! **


End file.
